Global Liberation Army/Strategy
The Global Liberation Army is composed of a loose network of guerrillas and freedom fighters with a single common goal: to overthrow the world's superpowers and assume a position as a dominant power themselves, free from the oppression that has been brought onto them in the past. Because they have no official nationality nor organised army backing them up, the GLA needs to resort to stealth, theft, sabotage and makeshift weaponry to help them in their cause. Most of their vehicles are old and long abandoned by the armies that they used to serve, but have been modified extensively and given a new life in the GLA ranks. However when the need arises they are not afraid to sacrifice their own lives to help further their mission. They are extremely fanatical and relentless, and will not stop no matter what the cost. In battle, GLA relies on their high mobility and tunnel networks to make up for their lack of pure firepower and precision. With their worker units GLA can rapidly expand the battlefield, almost every single one of their structures is connected to their subterranean tunnel network, allowing them to create an effective network all over the map. GLA does not have strong static defense structures and commands a very limited airforce. They however have the most sturdy of buildings, which have an extra element known as GLA holes which protects them from being destroyed by one-time blasts. GLA buildings also have the advantage of not needing power at all, though capturing power-producing structures does make GLA Barracks and Arms Dealers produce new units quicker. Their command structure is the Command Truck, which essentially serves as the only mobile Command Center in the mod. GLA units rely on their speed, cunning, and numbers if applicable to deal heavy damage to the opponent. If you like to play it sneaky, are a fast player and like to have control over your battlefield, GLA was made for you. Tactics * GLA tunnels are excellent at quickly moving units around the map to strategic locations. Units in tunnels can instantly teleport to other tunnels across the map, so put several tunnels in your base and other tunnels in strategic areas, as this will allow you to spam troops in key locations. The tunnel strategy is even more useful with the GPS scrambler upgrade, as your tunnel and any units surrounding it will not appear to any other players on the map unless stumbled upon by their units. * GLA vehicles are very cost-effective for their quality and a massive amount of quad cannons can take down almost anything. A quad rush is usually very effective in dealing with the enemy. Counters * A good, strong defense with no holes for stealth units to sneak into will help the player immensely as this will continually wear down GLA forces attempting to rush you. * A good air force will be extremely helpful in destroying stray GLA units ambushing the player's units. Keep in mind however that this is not recommended against large groups of GLA forces, as quad cannons are pure death to any and all aircraft. * A head on, toe-to-toe confrontation will almost always result in GLA defeat. Whenever you can, try to confront GLA units head on, even if they SLIGHTLY outnumber you. Keep in mind however, to support your armored units with anti-infantry due to the damage RPG units can dish out. * Always send out scouts in areas where you think their tunnels may be. If your scouts find something, rush the tunnels as fast as you can before the GLA can send units to protect the tunnel. The tunnel's base defense is very weak and only useful against infantry. Category:Subpages Category:Faction strategies